


Not a piece of cake(zouiam)(zayn-centric)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), Zquad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Zayn-centric, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	Not a piece of cake(zouiam)(zayn-centric)

Zayn tugged onto the loose strands of his now, shocking pink hair. He knew that nothing would help. Still, he tried to somehow pull out the new ridiculous color out of them. He felt like yelling, crying and laughing at the same time. Yelling, at Louis for pulling this stupid prank on him, especially on a school day. Crying, thinking of what is going to happen if he went to school like that. And laughing at how ridiculous he looked with pink hair.

"Calm down."

He took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself as calm as possible.

"Don't flip out. It's just going to feed his already big fat ego."

He tried to convince his conscience to keep himself from killing his boyfriend, Louis. Which was actually harder than he thought.

The raven haired lad sighed heavily, before getting dressed and heading out of his room into the kitchen to face Louis and his other boyfriend, Liam. He had settled on wearing royal blue skinny jeans, plain white shirt and a light pink knit sweater over it. He paired it with his favorite pair of white vans.

In the hallway, he could hear muffled laughs and snickering coming from the kitchen.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself, took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen as casually as possible.

Zayn shook his head almost letting his cowardice take over himself. He abruptly entered into the kitchen, heading over to the fridge getting a carton of milk and an apple out. The kitchen had gone silent since his entrance and the snickering was long gone.

He settled himself on the island pouring a glass of milk and taking a bite of the apple. He looked up to see Louis and Liam staring at him, intently. It seemed as if they were trying to get out a reaction of him.

Zayn shrugged, nonchalantly.

"What?" He asked casually, pulling a few loose strands of his hair and placing them behind his ear. He took another sip of his milk.

"Well, what happened to your hair?" Liam replied smoothly. He looked back at Louis giving him a weird look, one Zayn couldn't quite comprehend. The younger lad took a strand of his hair twirling it, indifferently.

"Well, I don't really know how, but when I came out of the shower, my hair had turned to this shocking pink color. It kind of looks nice, though. Doesn't it?" Zayn managed to pull up a fake smile, trying to make the act believable. A frown placed itself on Louis' forehead, he tilted his head at a weird angle and narrowed his eyes.

Liam just looked lost.

"So,you're saying you like this?" Liam pointed towards his hair. Zayn nodded, smiling.

"It doesn't bother you? Not one bit?" Louis had an annoyed tone. The amber eyed lad, chuckled and shook his head, vigorously.

"How many times do you want me to say? I love my hair this way, it looks better and I am thinking of keeping it like this for awhile." He tried to make the act as real as possible.

"Well too bad then, as its going to come out in a day." Louis blurted out, quickly putting a hand over his mouth. Zayn mentally screamed out in joy but kept his composure.

"Are you implying that you did this to my hair, Louis?" He said trying to keep himself from getting up and doing a weird happy dance.

He shook his head fervently. The feathery haired lad opened his mouth to say something only to close it back again, without saying a word. Zayn looked over to Liam who looked quite amused by the situation.

"Were you in this with him, Liam?" He said as calmly as possible. Liam looked over at him and his face turned white as if he'd just seen a ghost. He shook his head.

"Well if you guys did? Thank you so much. You know, guys love these looks at our school. I might as well get a date. You won't mind right?" He smiled widely as both of their faces turned from confused to absolutely worried. Zayn stood up and hugged both of them and then headed out of the kitchen. Only to be stopped in the hallway, due to their amusing conversation.

"That was so not funny." He figured it as Louis' voice.

"Funny!You idiot. He has decided to keep the hair. And he plans to get a date with those hair! that hair! You know what kind of guys like those type of hair? Ugh! thanks to you, now I am scared my boyfriend is gonna turn up with some guy with piercings all over his body! or it could be even worse! Blah! " Zayn suppressed his chuckles. Liam's voice had held utter displeasure. He could even imagine the expression on his face.

"Hey! I didn't know he was gonna like it. I thought he'd yell at me, then I'd just pretend to be oblivious to all the situation and he'd just get annoyed and...and that's how it always happens, that's how it's supposed to happen! " Louis' voice held annoyance.

"Well, that's not what clearly happened!" Liam yelled in frustration.

"Yeah!!Now I feel empty. It's weird to not have a prank work clearly the way you want it to. That has never happened to me"

"You idiot! you're still thinking about the prank! He is our boyfriend, Louis! He is gonna have a date with a weirdo to get back at us! " Liam said, his voice laced with disbelief. Zayn heard a slight thwack sound.

"Oww, Liam.What was that for? " Louis whined. It seemed like Liam had slapped Louis.

"It was cause your an idiot! What are we gonna do now?" Liam yelled.

" Nothing you idiot. First of all, he's Zaynie. He'll never walk in with a thug or a piercing guy. He's too much of a goody two shoes for that...and secondly, if he ever does, we'll just kill him. Case closed. Now I am gonna get ready for school, okay?" Louis trailed off. Zayn heard footsteps and He knew the older lad was heading his way. So, He just rushed over to the living room took his backpack and pretended to be very interested in the zipper of his backpack.

"Aren't you getting late for school? " He turned back to face Louis.

"No, I am just heading out anyways. Say bye to Liam for me." He moved over to the door and made his way outside. When He reached to a safe distance from the house. He pulled his hair into a small bun. He took his beanie out of his backpack, placing it over his head to cover all the hair. He saw his reflection in a cafe's window and inspected for any hair if they were left uncovered. After making sure they were all tucked in, he headed towards his school.

All the way to school, he thought about Louis' trust in him and Liam's concern for him. A small smile crept onto his lips. Living with his boyfriends wasn't a piece of cake, but he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

+

Written in: 2014

Edited.


End file.
